The present invention relates to an authentication device, an authentication system, and an authentication method. For example, the present invention relates to an authentication device, an authentication system, and an authentication method that perform authentication using biological information.
Biometric authentication using biological information has been employed in many cases as a method for identifying an individual. Biological information is unique to each individual. In other words, biological information about one person will be different from biological information about another person. Specific examples of biological information include electrocardiogram information, fingerprint information, iris information, retina information, vascular information, face information, and voice information.
The biometric authentication is carried out by comparing registered biological information (standard biological information), which is registered in advance, and biological information (current biological information) which is acquired by a sensor or the like. When the standard biological information and the current biological information are similar, authentication is established, and the individual having the current biological information is authenticated. In this case, it can be judged whether or not the current biological information is similar to the standard biological information by statistical processing.
In particular, biological information about an individual, such as electrocardiogram information, changes daily during the activities of the individual. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-212362 discloses an information processing apparatus capable of carrying out an authentication process, without increasing a false rejection ratio, even in a biometric authentication process using the biological information that changes daily during the activities of the individual. The information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-212362 carries out statistical processing on the authenticated biological information by using the authenticated biological information and registered biological information, and expands the registered biological information which is registered in advance based on the statistical processing result.